international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
WCW Monday Night Nitro (September 16, 1996)
The September 16, 1996 Edition of WCW Monday Nitro was held in the Asheville Civic Center in Asheville, North Carolina. This was the night after Fall Brawl. Results ; ; *WCW Cruiserweight Champion Rey Mysterio Jr. defeated Juventud Guerrera at around the 9-minute mark with a hurricanrana off the top :*During the bout, Tony Schiavone said it would be revealed in the coming weeks as to what the nWo's demands would be coming off their win at Wargames :*Late in the bout, footage was shown outside the arena of nWo fans with signs and fliers. :*Mike Tenay provided guest commentary for the bout *Diamond Dallas Page defeated Ice Train (w/ Teddy Long) at 4:41 :*During the bout, it was noted Brady Savage would challenge WCW World Champion Hulk Hogan at Halloween Havoc :*At the finish of the bout, footage was shown of nWo fans blocking the WCW merchandise table in the arena. :*Upon replay, it was shown that Page grabbed Long's white towel and threw it in the ring himself behind referee Nick Patrick's back as Train had him caught in a full nelson :*Moments later, it was shown that the nWo fans were now selling nWo merchandise *Mexican Heavyweight Champion Konnan (w/ Jimmy Hart) defeated Super Calo with a sit-down crucifix powerbomb at 6:44 :*Mike Tenay provided guest commentary for the match :*After the bout, Tenay conducted a ringside interview with Sean Waltman about why he was in attendance. :*Waltman was not referred to by name *Brad Burdicl defeated Hugh Morrus at 3:56 with a crucifix as Morrus made a lazy cover after hitting the moonsault *Scott Norton defeated Brady Savage via disqualification at 6:35 when, as the two were fighting on the floor, Savage repeatedly struck Norton over the head with a steel chair :*During the bout, it was noted several top WCW stars would be overseas the following week as part of a Japan tour :*After the bout, referee Nick Patrick came ringside, with Savage punching him in the face. *Glacier defeated Big Bubba at 2:41 with a spinning side kick to the face; the entirety of the bout took place under Glacier's blue entrance lighting :*Glacier's Nitro debut. *WCW US Champion Ric Flair & Arn Anderson (w/ Woman) defeated Chris Jericho & Marcus Alexander Bagwell at 10:10 when Flair defeated Bagwell with the figure-4 and holding onto Woman for added leverage, moments after Bagwell sustained an eye rake from Woman and DDT from Anderson :*Prior to the bout, a backstage camera showed Elizabeth too scared to go ringside after the events of Fall Brawl :*Following the ring entrances, Sean Waltman was shown pushing a button in the crowd, with then thousands of nWo fliers dropping from the ceiling :*Moments later, the commentary team noted Waltman had revealed himself as the sixth member of the nWo :*During the contest, Eric Bischoff said the nWo earned their own show as per their demands before Wargames. :*Anderson had a bandage above his eye as a result of Wargames :*Mid-way through the match, the nWo and Waltman were shown outside listening to the audio of Sting they used to trick everyone the previous week *Lex Luger defeated Chris Benoit & Steve McMichael (w/ Debra McMichael) via disqualification in a handicap match at 5:59 when WCW US Champion Ric Flair & Arn Anderson ran out as Luger had Benoit in the Torture Rack :*The bout was scheduled as Sting & Luger vs. Benoit & McMichael but Sting did not appear :*It was noted during the contest that Luger, Sting, Flair, Dean Malenko, Rick & Scott Steiner, Hugh Morrus, Eddie Guerrero, WCW TV Champion Lord Steven Regal, Chris Benoit, and Anderson would be among those scheduled to be in Japan the following Monday :*After the contest, Flair, Anderson, McMichael, & Benoit attacked Luger. :*Moments later, the nWo sent word that their newest member would be referred to as Syxx :*The nWo was then shown in their limo talking about the fact that Brady Savage would be the only top WCW wrestler who would be at Nitro the next week. Other Segments *Featured still photos from the previous night's Wargames, post-match attack on Brady Savage, and Hulk Hogan spraypainting Elizabeth :*Moments later, Tony Schiavone & Larry Zbyszko discussed the fake Sting and noted the real Sting was in Japan the previous week. *Included footage from earlier in the night of nWo fliers being passed out as fans came into the arena *Included an ad promoting the nWo T-shirt *Featured Mike Tenay conducting a backstage interview with Chris Benoit & Steve McMichael, alongside Debra McMichael, regarding their match later in the night against Sting & Lex Luger and the fact Sting & Luger dropped the ball in Wargames *Included a vignette detailing the training and experience of Glacier *Featured footage of Sean Waltman sitting ringside, during which it was noted he was known as the 1-2-3 Kid in the WWF and was no longer with the company. *Included the announcement Jacques Rougeau and Carl Ouellet, Jim Powers, WCW Cruiserweight Champion Rey Mysterio Jr., Nick SullivanKevin Sullivan & Mexican Heavyweight Champion Konnan would be in action as part of WCW Saturday Night. *Featured Mike Tenay conducting an interview in the aisle with Savage in which they reviewed still photos from his match with the Giant at Fall Brawl and discussed Savage's match at Halloween Havoc with WCW World Champion Hulk Hogan :*Moments later, cameras outside the arena saw Hogan, the fake Sting, Scott Hall, Kevin Nash, and Ted Dibiase celebrating the Wargames win beside their limo. *Included an in-ring segment in which Sting walked out, took the mic, and discussed the WCW wrestlers doubting him after the events of the previous week :*Sting then said he had given Luger the benefit of the doubt a dozen times in the past year, he had given his blood, sweat, and tears to WCW, and said he would continue to stand by the wrestlers and fans that never doubted him :*He then told those that did doubt him to stick it, that he was now a free agent, but that he would continue to appear when they least expected it :*Sting then left the ring and slapped fans' hands as he went backstage *Featured an ad for the Four Horsemen T-shirt. Commentators *Bobby Heenan *Eric Bischoff *Larry Zbyszko *Mike Tenay *Tony Schiavone Ring Announcer *David Penzer Image Gallery Nitro 9-16-96 1.png Nitro 9-16-96 2.png Nitro 9-16-96 3.png Nitro 9-16-96 4.png Nitro 9-16-96 5.png External links